Let Me In
by greendaylegacy
Summary: <html><head></head>Roronoa Zoro is the local Irish mob head, and did not expect Sanji Mariano to leap into his life and rock his quiet little world with the power to start a mob war. WARNINGS: YAOI BOYxBOY THERE WILL BE KINK, THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE.</html>
1. Please, I'll Do Anything

A/N: Well, curses from the mouths of the babes. I've been hooked upon One Piece. This is a Zoro/Sanji story. Zoro is the leader of the Irish mob, and Sanji is a…well, you'll see. Anyway. You read and review, now. I'm not a happy panda if you don't, and that's never a good thing.

Okay! So, I don't own One Piece. Sad day, woe is me, all that junk. READ.

Chapter 1: Please, I'll Do Anything

I ran, skidding around the corner and wincing as my broken ribs throbbed achingly.  
>My ankle was twisted.<br>I was bleeding from various cuts scattered over my body.  
>By now, I was numb.<p>

"Don't _run_ Sanji. It just makes me angrier."

I ignored my pursuer, shaking and wiping my tears roughly from my eyes.

Now was not the time to cry.  
>Now was the time to save my goddamn skin.<br>I sprinted across a busy street, trying desperately to avoid cars.

"That's not going to save you, Sanji. No one is waiting for you on the other side."

I made it to the other side, looking desperately around for someone, anyone.  
>Please.<br>He's right behind me.

His quiet laughter sounded, and I was hit in the back of the head with a crowbar.  
>I fell.<p>

"Stupid, stupid boy. Did you think you could run from me?" Luffy said, hitting me again.

And again.  
>And again.<p>

I cried out in agony, cringing into the pavement.  
>No, no, please.<br>It hurts.

Suddenly, the beating stops, and I look up slowly.

"Yer no' supposed ta cross tha' street, Luffy. Yer in ma territory now."

A tall figure blocked out the sun.  
>I exhaled.<p>

"I was just retrieving property, Zoro." Luffy said, pulling me up by my hair.

I squeaked in pain, trying to pull away.

"Yer retrievin' nothin'. This is ma' territory. Tha' boy is now MA property."

Luffy let loose his hold on my hair, and I scooted away from him, getting a better look at my saving grace.  
>He had green, spiky hair, with golden eyes and beringed ears.<br>Three swords hung from his waist, giving him an all-powerful menacing air.  
>You took one look at this man, and you <em>knew<em> that he wouldn't give a second thought to killing your smart ass.

"You realize that this means war, Roronoa Zoro." Luffy growled.

"It was war when ye crossed tha' line. Now, go gather up yer pussy mob. I dare ye."

The dark haired man huffed, and crossed the street again.  
>I turned to smile up at Zoro, but found him walking away.<p>

"W-wait, please!" I said, scrambling up achingly.

The man with the golden eyes stopped to look at me.  
>Well, <em>down<em> at me would put it in better terms.  
>Wow, he was tall.<p>

"Yer gon' be fine jest as long as you stay on this side of th' border. Go find yerself some help, and breathe easier knowin' Monkey D. Luffy ain't breathin' down yer neck no more." He began walking away again.

"Please stop!" I sobbed breathlessly, staggering shakily after him.

I wobbled a little before falling to my knees in front of him.

"Please, _please _help me. I…I don't know where I am. And I really don't f-feel good. I'll cook for you. I clean for you." I buried my face in my hands.

"Why should I help ye, boy? Ye've cause nothin' but grief fer me."

My mind was going fuzzier, and I was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm a really good cook." I babbled, looking widely up at Zoro. "Really good. I'm no trouble at all. I know how to clean really well, too." I coughed wretchedly, and hacked blood onto the pavement.

He knelt, and I curled tighter into my little ball.

" Please." I whispered. "I was in Italy, you know? My Mama was helping in the kitchen when they came. That man, Luffy. He shot her, and then beat her to death. I woke up in a crate. He let me out, and told me I was his new…pet. I tried to run, and he started to hurt me." I looked up at Zoro though my eyelashes. "And then...I finally found an exit….but he just kept hurting me and hurting me….." I trailed off, dipping forward onto the concrete.

My body, it seemed, had finally decided that it was high time for me to pass out.  
>Rough hands caught me before my skull took a knock against the ground.<p>

"Well." Zoro whispered softly. "I'm sold."

-Zoro's POV-

"Well, Roronoa? Did ye happen ta think abou' buying food while ye were out saving th' homeless?"

I rolled my eyes at Thomas, my second.

"I'll get it later. Don' be an arse." I set the blonde boy carefully on the table in the infirmary.

He looked tired, and sad, even while he slept.  
>My guess was that he was about seventeen.<br>Too young to have been through such things.  
>I brushed a golden lock of his hair gently out of his well-abused face.<p>

Thomas wasn't particularly thrilled.

"Don' be an arse? I'm fuckin' hungry, Zoro!" He bustled around in the medicine cabinets.

I grunted, and stripped the boy of his shirt so I could get at some of the nastier wounds.

"Ye'll live. Yer gettin' podgy anyways."

Thomas threw a roll of gauze at me. "I am no' gettin' podgy!"

I caught the bandaging, and began to mop up the drizzling blood.

"Jesus Christ. Ye' had ta pick up a dyin' one to boot." He murmured, bringing the emergency box over to the table.

I pulled out the stitching materials, and threaded the hook before sewing up a huge slit in the boy's side.  
>I wasn't too worried about anesthetics.<br>Not until after, anyway.  
>He was out cold.<p>

"He's no' gonna die." I said quietly, moving around to stitch a cut above one of the boy's fair eyebrows.

"He's gonna sing in th' angel choir fer a little while until we get him patched up. What's he been into, anyhow?" Thomas said, bandaging and disinfecting.

"Luffy."

Thomas gave an unhealthy snort of the whiskey he was alternately drinking and cleaning wounds with.

"Wha' th' name of bloody Christ was Luffy doin' on our ground?" He roared.

"Shut th' fuck up. Ye'll wake him." I prodded at the boys ribs. Definitely broken.

Thomas ran a hand through his bright red hair. "I'm no' worried about wakin' him! This shit means fuckin' war, ye know tha'!"

I gave a soft warning growl. "Ye think I _don'_ know tha', Tommy?"

Hm. Sprained ankle.  
>I proceeded to wrap the strained joint in an Ace bandage.<p>

"Zoro, have ye tol' anybody else?" Thomas said, putting all the med stuff up.

"Yer th' only one I've seen since I got back ta th' base." I said, unbuckling my sword belt and letting it rest against the wall.

He sighed, giving me an exasperated look before disappearing from the room.  
>I picked the boy up gently, slinging the sword belt over my shoulder.<br>I carried him to my room, my bed, and lay him back into the pillows.

"Hey." I said, shaking him awake gingerly.

His intense blue eyes fluttered worriedly. "W-where am i?"

"Yer safe. Can ye tell me yer name?"

"S-Sanji. Are you gonna hurt me?" He whimpered softly.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No. Like I said, yer safe now. Rest fer now, and don' worry."

Sanji chewed his bottom lip softly, like he was debating whether or not to believe me.

"Remember me? I'm Zoro. I'll make sure nobody hurts ye. Swear."

His fingers reached hesitantly up to trace under my eyes, and his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"O-okay." He murmured, and I let him stroke the underside of my eyes.

It felt rather pleasant, actually.

I pulled the blankets over him. "Just go ta sleep. Ye'll feel better when ye wake."

I waited until Sanji's eyes closed, and then turned off the light.  
>Almost immediately after I shut the door, Thomas bombarded me.<p>

"Ye've gotta come to th' meetin' place. We've go' a serious problem."

A/N: Well, I know it isn't MUCH of a cliff hanger, but I'm trying with the limited time that I have. Zoro is twenty, and Sanji is seventeen. Kudos for a sexy Irish swordsman and a batshit Luffy? I BELIEVE SO. So now. Read and review, my dears. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Never Back Down

A/N: Well, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. It was kind of relief from my MattxMello fanfic, cause it's really depressing. But…I think I'll continue plotting this story out. I really like Zoro/Sanji.

Nope, still don't own One Piece. (Hell!)

Chapter 2: Never Back Down.

I was achy, tired, and completely lost.  
>Where was I?<p>

There were brick walls in the halls and all the rooms.  
>The floor was concrete.<p>

"And cold as hell." I grumbled, noting my extremely bare and chilly feet.

I avoided all people as I crept along, either hiding behind the corner or darting into an empty room when I saw anyone.  
>Zoro.<br>Look for Zoro.

I blushed, remembering last night.  
>I'd <em>petted <em>him.

Way to go, semi-conscious Sanji.

He probably thought I was off my rocker or something.

I was jerked from my musings as voices issued from under the door of the nearest room.

"Zoro, this definitely fucked up our people on th' outside. They're scared shitless righ' now." A low, growling voice said.

Zoro?  
>I peered through the crack in the door curiously, and gave a squeak of fright as it opened wide.<p>

"Who th' fuck are you?"

I was slammed up against the wall, and a gun was pushed roughly into my temple.  
>Dark blue eyes squinted at me as I stammered.<p>

"Ye've go' ten seconds to say somethin' before I pull th' trigger!" The man roared, digging the muzzle of the weapon into my skull.  
>I whimpered softly, turning my head away.<p>

Suddenly, the man was ripped away, causing me to drop to the floor.

"Leave 'im th' fuck alone, Jak. He's with me." Zoro said, dangerously quiet.

I curled into a ball against the wall, sniffling and eyeing the three men warily.  
>What was this nonsense?<br>Zoro let go of Jak's shoulders and knelt.

"Are ye alright, Sanji?" He murmured, a little worried crease appearing between his eyebrows.

I nodded, still slightly irritated and throbbing all over from when I was dropped on my ass.

"No thanks to HIM." I said, squinting hatefully up at the blue eyed man.

Jak grumbled something under his breath, tapping his gun against his shoulder impatiently.  
>Zoro chuckled and scooped me up. "Well? Ye said ye could cook did ye not? How about showin' me tha' ye can work?"<p>

I flailed helplessly, trying to right myself in his arms.  
>Needless to say, it didn't work.<br>So, instead, I gave in to being carried to my new workplace.  
>I had been sincere when I said I'd work for Zoro if he helped me.<br>And, well…I didn't seem to be in any _real_ danger.

"Show me the way." I said, my voice crackly, crossing my arms with a dignified air.

I could damn well still retain some of my pride.

"Well. Feisty ain't he?" The redhead man chuckled, nudging Jak.

Jak growled, irritated. "Ye didn't give me an answer, Zoro! THIS is no' as important as tha' little _message _we received."

Zoro looked at him steadily, shrugging it off. "It'll be dealt with. Ye don' need ta worry abou' it. Tommy? Can ye get in touch with cumhachtaí níos airde a bheith?"

The redheaded man-Tommy-nodded. "I can do tha'. Anythin' else?"

I looked up at Zoro as he shook his head solemnly.  
>What was that…that cucumber beef thing he was talking about?<br>I hated when people spoke languages in front of me that I didn't know.

I gave a little start when Zoro turned suddenly, sweeping down the hallway.

"What was that?" I rasped. Hell if I wasn't curious.

The green haired man looked down at me. "Nothin' ye need ta worry abou'."

Great.  
>So he didn't trust me.<br>_Well Sanji,_ my inner voice countered sarcastically. _You can't expect a stranger-man that helped you out randomly to just marry you into the family._

Ugh.  
>I hated when I was right.<p>

-Zoro's POV-

I set Sanji down so he could lean against the stove heavily.  
>Christ, he looked so tiny and beat up.<br>Like a puppy dog that's been run over a couple of times.

His curious blue eyes flickered over to me.

"Is there anything in specific that you want?" He said, his throat scratchy.

You.  
>Wait, what?<br>What was he asking?  
>What am I thinking?<p>

He must have seen the dumbfounded look on my face.

"Food." Sanji explained patiently, pushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

I stood straight, blushing a little. "Oh. Food. No, I think th' boys'll eat just abou' anythin'.

I sat there, watching him, a retarded look probably lingering on my face.

"Well, are you going to stand there and stare at me?" He lilted, raising an eyebrow. "I need space."

My mouth opened and closed a couple times before I went to sit at one of the barstools mechanically.  
>What even.<br>I'm going to catch shit from the boys if I don't adjust to Sanji's presence.

Unhooking one of the aprons from the rack, he looped the top over his neck and tied it around his skinny waist.  
>Sanji hummed as he made himself acquainted with the huge kitchen we had at the base, opening cabinets, running his fingers over the contents, and shutting them.<p>

"Do you have any spices?" He said lightly, shaking me out of my menagerie.

"Second cabinet from the top." I answered, running a hand through my hair.

Sanji gave a little frown when he realized he was too short to reach.  
>Tapping a bare foot thoughtfully, I watched him do a quick sweep of the kitchen.<br>He grabbed an old box to step up on, and opened the spice cabinet.

"Ridiculous." He tsked irritably. "Salt and a half empty bottle of rum do NOT count."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.  
>Huh.<br>The rum probably wasn't even supposed to be there.

Sanji sighed like the whole world was against him, grabbed the salt, and hopped down.  
>He pulled a large pot out from under the bar and set it on one of the burners.<br>Carefully, he poured out some water into the measuring cup and put it in the pot along with some freshly washed carrots and peeled potatoes.

"So, yer from Italy?" I said conversationally.

A flare of pain passed across Sanji's face.  
>Completely stupid move, Roronoa.<br>Why don't you just stab the kid in the heart and give him a swift kick in the balls while you're at it?

The pain was replaced with a calm smoothness.

"Yes. Napoli." He replied, chewing his lips cutely.

"Ah. Was it nice there? I've never been outside of Ireland."

Sanji looked over at me as he stirred, frowning with thought.

"Yes. Especially at my Mama's restaurant. Everyone around came to eat our food. It was like people were magnetically attracted to the place. Everyone knew everyone. People are so much kinder in Italy, you know? You Irishmen are so vulgar and angry." He gave me a rather pointed gaze.

Sanji looked up to the ceiling, and gave a soft, shaky sigh. "I miss my Mama."

I rested my chin on my hand.  
>This kid wasn't even of age yet, and he was already so hardened against the people around him.<br>It wasn't right, and my heart twinged for him.

"I'm sorry about yer mother." I murmured quietly. "It's…I..I know what yer goin' through."

-Sanji's POV-

Zoro gazed at me with such and understanding intensity that I shivered.  
>I blushed a little, wiping tiny tears from my eyes.<br>I would not cry in front of this man.

"T-thanks." I said, taking the potful of stew off the burner and setting it on a hotpad.

Zoro nodded slightly, and stood. "I'll go tell th' boys tha' th' food is done." He swept past me, and paused. "It smells good." He said, almost shyly.

Damn.  
>I could have exploded with pleasure, right there.<p>

He walked out, running a hand through his strangely colored hair.

I pulled out some bowls, setting them next to the stew when I noticed a pair of gold eyes peeking at me through the crack of one of the doors to the kitchen.

"Uhm, Zoro?" Who else had eyes like that? "What are you doing?"

The eyes disappeared.  
>I cocked my head.<br>Was he playing with me?  
>Whatever Zoro was doing, it had piqued my intrest.<p>

Walking over to the door, I opened it slowly, expecting to find a creeping Zoro.

My jaw dropped when I found something…someone else.

Intelligent golden eyes peered up at me from the face of a rather beautiful little four-year-old girl.  
>She shied away, hiding behind the door.<p>

"Angioletto." I murmured soothingly, holding out my hand. "I won't hurt you."

The little girl hesitantly stepped into the light, and placed her small hand in mine.  
>She had glossy green curls, and a small, turned-up nose.<br>There was absolutely no doubt as to whose child she was.

"Tesoro, what is your name?" I said, touching the tip of her nose with my forefinger.

Again, she hid her face behind her free hand.  
>I smiled reassuringly, and she peered at me from between her fingers.<p>

"Well. We'll figure that out later, hm? Are you hungry? I made some stew."

A/N: Well, I know it's been kind of action-less, but I have to introduce important things first. Zoro's baby girl is a very important part of this story. And yes, awww, he has a little girl. The next chapter should be a little more upbeat. Forgive me, Reader-sama, for letting you down with such boring, informational, material. Tesoro means 'Sweetheart', and Angioletto means 'Little Angel', and both of those are Italian. Cumhachtaí níos airde a bheith means 'The higher powers that be.' These higher powers will also be vital to the story as well. Anyhoo, don't be a silent reader! REVIEW ME PLEASE! I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	3. Set Them On Fire

A/N: *twirls moustache* Hello, minions. Are you ready to read some mo' fo' me? That's what the fuck I thought! :D

I try and try, but have yet to own One Piece. Dhangit.

Chapter 3: Set Them On Fire.

"Wha' is tha' ridiculously edible-smelling perfume issuin' from th' kitchen?" Tommy said, incredulous.

I gave him a dirty look.

"Wha'? S'not like you ever made it smell like tha', Zoro." Jak grumbled, smacking the back of my head.

The dirty look intensified.

By the time we made it to the kitchen, Tommy and Jak were positively drooling.  
>I pushed the door open, and was startled to find my daughter sitting at the bar, watching Sanji's every move.<p>

"Caera!(KEE-rah) Wha' are ye doin' in here?" Jak said, his protectiveness bleeding out as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde man dishing out stew.

"Jak." Caera said happily, hopping down from her stool and throwing her arms around the dark-haired man's waist.

Jak's eyes softened considerably, and he bent to pick her up.  
>He threaded his fingers in her soft green curls, kissing her forehead.<br>He sat in a chair, and Caera curled into him adoringly.

Sanji's eyes were wide as he chewed his lips, looking at me.  
>He seemed to do that quite a bit.<br>Nervous habit, I guessed.

More of my mobsters poured into the kitchen, taking food and sitting at the long table that was set up for meals.

I, however, sat at the bar next to Tommy, and gazed secretly at Sanji.  
>He slipped out of the apron he'd been wearing, and hooked it back on the rack.<br>The action had pulled his borrowed shirt up slightly, revealing a softly curved hip.

Christ.

I received a sharp elbowing in the side, and growled at Tommy.

"_What?_" I hissed impatiently.

He tugged at a lock of his crimson hair boredly, giving me a knowing look.

"Ye know what. Quit droolin' on our new cook."

I crossed my arms and leaned onto the bar.  
>He was right.<br>What the hell was wrong with me?

Sanji blushed a little, and ladled himself some food.  
>Then, he dropped the bowl and ladle, staring openmouthed across the kitchen.<br>The crash of breaking china seemed to make everyone jump.  
>I swiveled on my chair to turn and see what Sanji was so afraid of.<p>

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." I breathed.

-Sanji's POV-

The man was death on stiff, mechanic legs.  
>Blood soaked various parts of his body, whether it be from bullet holes, open gashes, of the horrible web of burns scattered across his face and neck.<br>His eyes were swollen shut, and his jaw was slack, like he didn't know what to do with it anymore.  
>I swear I almost passed out from the smell of charred, bloody flesh.<p>

"What…?" I squeaked, pressing my shaking palms against the bar.

Zoro got up calmly, or, as calmly as he could with a dead man leaning against the door frame of his kitchen.  
>Because, for sure, that man would not live another hour.<p>

Caera, Zoro's little girl, looked at me with mournful eyes from Jak's arms.

"Bad." She whispered, cringing into his chest.

Bad?  
>Whatever for?<p>

"State your name and business." Zoro said, his voice cracking slightly.

The man's head snapped unnaturally towards the sound of Zoro's voice.  
>My heart skipped a beat.<p>

"…McGlaggen." The man rasped. "Internal…affairs. Fire."

His voice was like rusty nails and glass in a blender.

Zoro let out a shaky breath. "Shit." He cursed quietly.

I, however, was occupied with something I saw carved into into McGlaggen's chest.

"Zoro." I gasped, holding a hand up to my mouth. "Look at…look at his torso. There's something there."

Golden eyes flickered toward me and back to the dying man.

"Message.." McGlaggen croaked, his arm reaching out.

I noticed a few fingers were missing.  
>I vomited a little in my mouth.<p>

Zoro raced to stop the man from falling.  
>With one arm, he held McGlaggen up.<br>With his other, free hand, he pushed the tatters of shirt aside to see what had been inscribed into the flesh behind.

"Tá sé d'aistriú, Roronoa Zoro. Roghnaigh críonna." Tommy whispered. "Fuckin' Luffy."

Zoro let the man drop.  
>McGlaggen was dead.<p>

When he stood, his face was pale.

I hurried over to hold him up, letting him lean on me.

"I need a drink." He growled against my ear. "Hurry."

With Zoro hanging off me, I reached into the liquor cabinet for a bottle of whiskey.

"Here, let me get a glass…" He ripped the bottle out of my hand and drank heavily.

His golden eyes were bright with anger and confusion.  
>I wanted so badly to make it better, but all I could do was hold him up.<p>

Caera's bright eyes pierced me from Jak's lap, and I shuddered as I realized she'd seen _all_ of that.

"Bad." She murmured again, this time to Jak.

Jak's blue eyes raked the silent room full of statuesque people.

"Yes, love. Bad."

A/N: I know it's short, but I had like, an hour. I hope it's somewhat satisfactory. I swear I'll make it up to you all. FYI: No, I do not mind those terribly long reviews. They in fact make my day. So. Translations. 'Tá sé d'aistriú, Roronoa Zoro. Roghnaigh críonna.' Means 'It's your move, Roronoa Zoro. Choose wisely.' Innyhoo, R&R. That's me done for now!


End file.
